


Searching

by guineamania



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Reminiscing, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki feels as if he has been searching for a home all his life and he doesn't know what to do when he can't find one on the throne of Asgard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday peppermint_wow! Hope you enjoy.

When Loki sat on the throne of Asgard he thought it would feel amazing. In his mind he would sit on the throne and power would course through his veins. It didn’t happen. Even when his idiot brother left Asgard for good, the throne still did not feel right. Then it dawned on him. It didn’t feel right because he had stolen it. The whole appeal of taking the throne was to be he had earned it from Odin but now he had stolen it from Odin and Thor. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t home anymore. Asgard never really was his home anyway. But then where was his home. If he had a home. 

After barely a conscious thought Loki found himself stood on Midgardian soil in the middle of a vast desert. Midgard, this rock was definitely not his home. But why was he so drawn to it then? Drawn to one place in particular on this planet. Loki closed his eyes slowly and summoned his power to shift. 

The newly refurbished Avengers Tower. It loomed with an intimidating presence over the streets of New York and their bustling occupants. Loki stood staring up at it. He had changed his appearance with a quick and easy illusion but he couldn’t move. He just stared up at the building that did honestly contain some horrible memories. This place couldn’t be his home either so why had his mind brought him here not somewhere like Vanaheim. Vanaheim would be a nice place to live out his life and the elves wouldn’t mind as long as he stayed out of their way. But this tower in New York still wouldn’t leave his mind. There was something about it, some kind of presence that meant he couldn’t leave. In a blink of an eye he disappeared from the crowded streets and into a longue that he recognised all too well. There was even still the indent on the floor from the end of the battle; that obnoxious man in the armour must have chosen to keep it as a memento of the occasion. Loki found himself smiling fondly. That was the first time he had really smiled since Thor had departed from Asgard. How was this brutal defeat a fonder memory for him than gaining the throne he had waited all his life to claim? Loki sighed, sitting down on the floor and staring out of the window.

“Well I never!” a familiar voice exclaimed as Loki watched the Midgardian sun set over the city. It was beautiful. He didn’t need to turn around to know that the man he was talking to was the owner of this tower. Anthony Stark, the man of Iron. “A godly visitor,” Tony laughed, sauntering over to the bar. “What’s up reindeer games?”  
“I need to talk to you,” Loki replied, the words coming out of his mouth before he could think.  
“Time for that drink?” Tony asked, offering a glass to the god of Mischief.   
“Yeah, I think it is time for that drink,” Loki sighed, smiling at his drinking companion. Maybe this was where he belonged.


End file.
